


A drink too many

by nerdangel111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are trying to find a witch in a bar. Despite Dean's DIRECT order not to drink until they've found this "stupid love witch" Sam sits down and orders 2.This is my first story on here, be gentle. It is a Wincest story, wincest got me into fanfictions, so I figured I should give the genre credit :) This is season one okay, so short haired Sammy lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink too many

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy y'all

"Dean?" Sam yelled from the doorway of the motel room. There was not response. He made his way inside while shimmying the key out of the door and closing it. He set down the bags from the gas station down the road, and walked a little further into the room.

"Dean?!" he yelled a little louder this time. Again, no response. Fear and concern flooded through his body. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom, and drew the pistol from his side. He opened the bathroom door, as slowly as possible. The shower was running, Sam stared curiously at it. He ripped the shower curtain off. 

"Ey man what the hell?!" Dean screamed, practically falling over, covering his, private, parts.

"Why didn't you answer when I called for you?" Sam asked, lowering his gun, and shaking his head.

"My bad, man, couldya, Get out!! Come on man!!" Dean answered, waving his arm to shoo Sam out. He went out, and sat on the bed, he put a hand on his heart, trying to calm himself, he didn't normally get that upset about that kinda stuff, but Dean has a weak spot for hot women, and all Sam could think was he didn't want to lose Dean, that's all he had after he lost Jess, well, he had Jon, but he and Dean were always really close, he just couldn't lose him. After a couple of hours and and long, annoying talk about "knocking before ya enter the damn bathroom Sammy!", they got into the impala and drove to the bar. They'd been tracking a witch for the past few weeks that had been making people kill for love.

"Stupid love witch" Dean groaned, hoisting himself out of the driver's seat. Sam chuckled, he knew how much Dean hated dealing with witches, which of course made this case even better. Dean made his way over to the passenger side as Sam got out. 

"Listen Sammy, absolutely, no drinking, not till we've found, and hopefully ganked this thing." Sam pursed his lips in frustration, but nodded. Like he needed Dean to tell him that. Holding back his frustration, Sam nearly slammed the door. He made his way around the car to stand beside his brother. Then placing a twisted grin on his dimpled face, he bowed his arm, 

"Ladies first Dean." Dean gave him a sarcastic grin and a small shove, as they walked up to the bar. The place was crowded, and someone was singing by far the worst "I feel like a woman" that either of the brothers had heard in their entire lives.

"I'll take the bartender." Dean said, as he scoped the firery red head behind the bar out. He walked away leaving Sam in the doorway. 

"Yeah... guess I'll just get us a table." Sam shuffled through, and found an empty table, he sat on the old stool with a loud "creak". He looked around, a waitress walked up to him. She had long light brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she wore small black framed glasses, and behind them bright green eyes. 

"Can I get you a drink sir?" she asked in a small voice, Sam quirked a half smile, lined by a perfect dimple, causing the girl to blush. He thought for a moment, Dean's voice rang clear a the horrible music in his mind, "no drinking." he sighed, and was about to politely tell her that his brother was a controlling ass-hat, and he wasn't supposed to order any drinks, but something changed, staring into the waitress' eyes. 

"Y-yeah, two please" he said, not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. She nodded and wrote it down as she walked away. Dean looked at the quirky looking brunette as she walked up to the bar, and made two drinks, then looked back at the bartender, who was hanging on to his every word. 

"So have you seen these two in here?" he held up the pictures of the two victims, that had killed each other over, one girl, or so the coroner's report said. She shook her head, then looked closer.

"Wait, yeah, they were in here a couple of weeks ago, seemed a little upset at each other after a few drinks." Dean tilted his head, squinting his eyes.

"Whadda ya mean, upset?" he asked, folding the pictures back into his jacket.

"Well, they came in here like they were best friends, ordered two drinks each, then, they started arguing, bout some girl ." Dean sighed 

"Thank you for your time miss,"

"Carol, call me Carrie" she purred. Dean smiled, and gave her a wink, before turning around to look for Sam. After a few seconds he saw him, slouched over, head on the table, oh come on, he didn't. Dean got over to him, and Sam's head swayed up, and a full dimpled smile came across his face. 

"Have you been drinking?" Dean asked sternly. Sam blew a rasberry into the air and laughed.

"Of course, I mean come on Dean, we're in a baaar" Sam threw his arms out to the sides as he said the last word. Dean pursed his lips, as he watched his clearly intoxicated little brother sway back and forth, smile still on his face. Dean looked at the table, two glasses, just like the two guys. 

"Come on Sammy, we're gettin you outta here." Dean hoisted Sam up out of his seat, and, all but carried him out to the car, stopping every once in a while, so Sam could tell people that "this is my big brother, and I love him so much." Dean basically threw Sam into the car.

"Ow!" Sam pouted.

"Yeah I hope that hurt." Dean said, kicking Sam's foot into the car, and slamming the door. They drove in almost complete silence, except Sam's constant humming of "the wheels on the bus". Dean got out at the motel, and Sam, he, fell out, laughing uncontrollably. Dean ran to Sam's aid, picking him up off the ground, and brushing him off. 

"Come on you big, drunk, monster, freak" Dean said , guiding Sam inside. Sam looked very hurt by that last word, as they entered the room, Sam shoved Dean.

"I'm not a freak" he said, a very angered look coming across his face. Dean hesitated, remembering what the bartender had said about how they other men had acted, but he couldn't have Sam thinking that that little shove was okay.

"No? Coulda fooled me, I mean come on, what kinda normal person does what you do Sammy?" Sam narrowed his eyes, slamming dean against the wall, with impressive force.

"I said, I'm not a freak." Sam's voice was a low growl in Dean's ear. A chuckle came from deep in Sam's throat, Dean wanted to yell at him, tell himto get the hell off, but his voice was caught.

"Can't fight me can you Dean?" Sam's voice practically echoed in Dean's ear, his heart thud hard against his chest. Another chuckle came from Sam.

"Can't do it can ya, big brother?" Dean took in a sharp breath, when Sam's tongue suddenly traced the shell of his ear. Sam's hands traced up Dean's abdomen, finding their way under his shirt, outlining every curve of muscle. 

"S-Sammy, this ain't you." Dean's voice broke, this was, completely wrong, this was Sammy for god's sake, his baby brother. 

"Sure it is Dean, I'm a monster" Sammy growled, slamming Dean against the wall again, a little harder.

"I'm a freak" he said, looking into Dean's eyes. He ripped Dean's t-shirt off, pushing against him, feeling Dean's erratic heart beat. Dean breathed, trying to calm himself, this was, really happening, he couldn't fight Sam, and risk hurting him, or worse, killing him in self defense. But he knew if he didn't put up some kind of fight, then his little brother might catch on, and kill him anyway, he was smart after all. He looked down, trying to avoid, those amazingly hazel eyes. Sam grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards, Dean held perfectly still, as he felt Sam's teeth graze his neck, then latch on. Dean gasped, instinctively curling his fingers into Sam's silky brown hair, tugging lightly, which only made him bite down harder, Dean's eyes fluttered shut, jaw clenching. Sam released Dean's neck, licking the blood he'd drawn, and released his grip on Dean's hair, tracing his hand down, circling it around Dean's neck, clamping down on it. Dean gasped for air, and Sam covered his mouth, with his own, crushing into his big brother's full lips. Dean tried in vain to get out of Sam's, admittedly strong grip, but that kiss, Sam claimed him. Much to Dean's dismay, it was actually, arousing him. Sam let go of Dean's neck, and worked at his belt. 

"W-wait, Sammy, st-" Sam grabbed his hair again, slamming his head into the wall, hard enough to make Dean's ears ring. 

"Not, a, word" he growled, returning to undoing Dean's belt. Dean just let his head fall back against the wall, what could he do? Sam was just, so strong, so forceful. He hated himself for giving in like this. Sam's hand finally touched Dean's hot skin, causing his hips to rock forward, as Sam stroked him, kicking Deans pants off at the same time. Sam was, extremely good at this, Dean shuttered to think how, he'd gotten so good at this. Sam continued to stroke, hard and slow, Dean moaned, steadying himself against the wall, and Sam's shoulder. Dean realized, Sam was, completely clothed, this, some how bothered him. I he had to be naked so did Sam. He let a trembling hand land on Sam's top button, slowly undoing it, then the next, and the next, until his baby brother's whole chest was exposed to him. He guided the whit button up off Sam's shoulders. He then started to undo Sam's belt, and stopped, what was he doing, this is SAMMY! 

"Do it" Sam's voice was suddenly in his ear. He continued, opening Sam's pants and letting them drop to the floor. Dean hesitated, reaching into the slot in Sam's boxers, and stopping once again, Sam bit down on Dean's earlobe. Dean gasped, reaching in and grabbing Sam's (impressively large) erection. A small moan escaped Sam's lips, and actually, Dean liked it. He stroked Sam carefully, hearing little moans, as he worked up and down his hot flesh. Dean scoffed.

"Feels good huh, Sam?" Sam's moans were pushing Dean onward, and it was keeping Dean in charge of the situation. Sam, being the smart cookie he was, caught on. He let go of Dean's throbbing member, and pulled Dean's hand free. Dean made a small groan. Sam threw Dean down onto the bed, allowing his legs to hang over the side. He then lifted them, around his waist, bending down and kissing Dean harshly, and this time, Dean kissed back. Sam reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle, pouring some of it's contents into his hand, and rubbing it on his cock. He positioned himself at Dean's hole. Dean panicked, but before he could protest, Sam pushed the head inside. 

"G-Sam, d-don't you d-" Sam thrusted all the way in, causing a cry of pain from the elder brother. Dean curled his hands into the sheets. Sam didn't move, for what seemed like forever, just stayed, completely sheathed inside Dean. He stared down at his big brother, expecting something. Dean nodded, and Sam began to move, in and out. It burned, deep inside of Dean, Sam, definitely wasn't small, by any stretch of the imagination. Suddenly Sam thrusted deep, and oh my god, he hit a spot that made Dean actually scream, back arched. A look of interest and possessive fire came across Sam, and he thrusted hard again, hitting that spot again. Dean made small, incoherent protests, which only made Sam hit that spot harder, mercilessly pounding into Dean.

"Oh god, Dean, you're so tight." Sam moaned, gripping Dean's hips as he thrusted harder into him, earning, long gravely moans of pleasure.

"S-say my n-name" Sam said between breaths.

"S-Sam.." 

"No, not, not Sam" he said, laying his head against Dean's neck, licking at his skin teasingly. Oh yeah? Two can play at that game.

"Ooooh Sammy" Dean moaned right against Sam's ear, Sam let out a small, sweet moan, that name, that voice, Dean had him. Repeating it seductively, into his ear

"Oh god, Sammy, so big, oh yes" He moaned, Sam thrusted in and out, hard and fast, and god it felt so good, abusing that sweet spot, deep inside Dean, hearing that name, coming from Dean's broken moans. Sam stopped, not wanting to cum, not wanting to end this. Dean skillfully spun the situation around laying Sam on his back, straddling his waist. He pushed himself down, slow, wringing every low growl of pleasure he could from Sam.

"Oh, D-Dean" Sam's hands gripped his ass, pulling him down hard, causing a loud moan to erupt from both of them. Dean rode Sam's cock, up and down, harder, and harder. So amazing, seeing Sam's usually so sullen face, twisted in pleasure. Sam was in the same boat, seeing that usually stern face, his usually harsh big brother, undone, by riding him hard. 

"Oh, n-no, Dean, please, s-stop" Sam's voice broke, under the pressure of his approaching climax. 

"Mmmm Sammy, Soooo good, so big...." Dean moaned, he needed to push Sam over the edge. Needed to feel him completely fall apart, at Dean's skill. Sam's hands gripped Dean's ass, hard, as he threw his head back in ecstasy, god it was so hat inside of him, so tight, and Dean was riding him, like a professional cowboy. 

"D-Deann!!" He pulled Dean down, his orgasm ripping through him like a tiddle wave. But he didn't let it end like that, he pulled out and flipped Dean onto his back, he hadn't done that one, horrid summer of rodeo camp for nothing. Sam straddled him, positioning Dean at his hole.

"Wait, Sam, w-wait,don-" Sam pushed down, taking all of Dean in one thrust, and Dean grabbed Sam's hips. 

"G-god, Sammy so, so tight.." Dean forced out. Sam began to ride, up and down, slow at first, he had to admit, this was, kinda painful, but soon enough, he was riding Dean like a prize bull. Dean was guiding Sam more, up and down, so tight, so hot and so damn good ant riding him. 

"Oh yes, come on baby brother, ride me" Dean moaned, not even wanting to think of how wrong all this was. He was sure he could keep going, but then,

"D-dean, mmmm, please, Deeean" Sam's voice, soft and sweet in his ear, sent him flying clear over the edge, and he came, deep inside of him. Sam fell exhausted on top of Dean. Asleep in a matter of seconds, Sam lay snoring on top of Dean. He put Sam, on the bed, gently replacing his boxers. In the morning, Sam woke up, groaning. 

"Uuuuugh, what happened to me last night?" He asked as Dean Came through the motel door, with a smile. 

"One Drink too many Sammy boy, you're a light weight". Sam rolled his eyes, and buried his face in the pillows. Dean just laughed

"Bitch" 

"Jerk"

**Author's Note:**

> Want more??? Tell me and I shall supply!


End file.
